Perfect
by ZeeLizard
Summary: A Purge Fanfic. The "Polite Stranger" and an OC. Written for my friend. He was perfect. Momma always told her to stay away from perfect boys. But momma wasn't here to tell her no, now was she?


Mother had always warned Kelsey to stay away from boys who seemed perfect, yet she couldn't make herself stay away from him. He was that cute, blond haired guy who the slightly crooked smile and seemingly perfect mannerisms. If she dropped her books he was there to pick them up, if her locker jammed he knew just how to jimmy it open, and if she didn't have enough money for lunch he was there with just enough extra change. He was perfect, and mother would be ashamed to see Kelsey yearn to be accepted by him.

But maybe he wasn't perfect. Sure he was good looking with an almost perfect track record, but as the previous years had come to prove The Purge brought out the worst in people. Mother and father had learned that the hard way, God rest their souls. And sure, mother would be ashamed - but she wasn't around to deny Kelsey the...opportunity to partake in the annual Purge. It was, after all, a right granted to her by the New Founding Fathers.

"Kelsey, good to see you," he said as he slid up next to her in the hall. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as his feet fell in step with her own.

"Hi," she found herself saying, trying to keep from betraying her wobbly knees and the slight break in her voice. Trying to seem natural, but being far from it, she asked, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Well, um, maybe something. You see a few of my friends and I were going to get together and go hunting tonight, to celebrate The Purge. Nothing special, just take out one or two people, and then go back home and watch some Purge Footage. Would you like to join us?" he seemed so cool, so laid back, that it would be impossible to turn him down.

"Sure. It sounds...fun."

"Great," he smiled as they stopped at her locker. Kelsey turned to face him, her back against the cool metal. He raised his hand so it was beside her face, and if this was a cheesy romance movie he would lean down and kiss her and everything would end happily ever after. But instead he pulled a mask from his backpack. One with the eyes cut out and a crazy, serial killer smile painted on. "Oh...you might need this."

It was creepy and reminded Kelsey of a movie she once saw where everyone had their mouths cut into smiles so they would always be happy, but she took it gracefully and smiled at his beaming face. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Kels. Anytime."

The night was warm and clear, perfect for The Purge. He stood against a swing set, a shotgun slung over his shoulder as teens in masks identical to Kelsey's milled around the elementary school playground. They went down the slide, pushed the manual merry-go-round, and climbed across the monkey bars like children at recess would. It was 6:55, everyone was preparing for what was to come, the fun to be had. "Fun."

"Kelsey," he called when he saw her, drawing out her name like someone cat-calling after a girl who wore a skirt a little too short. "Welcome to the party. Everyone this is Kelsey, Kelsey this is everyone," he said, gesturing at the crowd that stopped to nod in Kelsey's direction before continuing to wander aimlessly. "I was scared you were going to miss out on all the fun."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I've only gone hunting once, myself. I'm sure it's much more...entertaining with a group of people."

"Tell me about the time you went hunting," he said as they leaned back against the swing set.

"Oh...well," Kelsey gulped. She had never told anyone about the sadistic manner she had behaved in the past Purge. Better late than never, she supposed. "Well, two years ago my parents were late getting home and around 7:15 their car broke down. They weren't too far and had a handgun in the car, so decided to walk home. However some kids came across them and they...butchered them. I watched it happen from the Purge feed..."

Kelsey trailed off, taking a deep breath. He shook his head, his face turning down.

"So the next year, last year in fact, I hunted them down and ran them over seventeen times each, once for every bullet fired into my parents' bodies."

"How primitive of you. But I can't lie, I would've done the same. I've hunted for every year but I only chose people who won't be missed, who pose no great value to society. I find it so very..." he paused for a long time, leaning in closer and closer to Kelsey, "attractive."

And then the sirens rang out, sounding in their short wails that everyone knew all too well.

"Ah...the signal. Are you ready?" he asked, kissing the tip of her nose before sliding the mask over his face.

"Ready."

"Good. We hunt together, we die together."

He sure had that right.


End file.
